The invention relates to an arrangement for graphic representation using holographic foils.
So-called holographic foils, i.e., aluminum foils, which exhibit a certain pattern when operated upon by a laser beam are known in the art. Such foils which, for example, are employed in the art for thermal applications, can also be used for the production of other objects. However, it is difficult to inscribe foils of this type.